


Photographs

by crazyyhera



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Cheesy, Coincidences, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Memories, Past, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera
Summary: Blanche was lost in time browsing old photographs she got from Atlanta that brought back some memories.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Night time at Richmond, Miami, Blanche was spending time looking through her old photo albums she got from Atlanta. Dorothy and her spend a couple of days there for her Big Daddy’s death anniversary.

_Blanche, What are you doing at home? On a friday night?_

_Oh Rose! I am just looking at these old photos of mine, we got from Atlanta._

_Is that you Blanche? You were fat._

She looked at Rose and closed the album. Rose was seating beside her wearing her bowling outfit.

_Well look at you? Are you gonna bowl tonight?_

_No, we’re gotta go outside form a gang and plans to rob a bank!_ Sophia said, joining the two at the living room.

_Oh no Sophia, where not going to do that. Oh Blanche it’s not. No. no-_

_Rose, Rose! Sophia’s just kidding. Calm down!_

_Rose and I are gonna go bowling, we’re gonna compete for the Bowling Tournament. We need to practice._

_Yes, Sophia’s right! The Nielsen Twins will not bowl this year. They decided to join the organizers and will be the one who’ll award the winner. I’m gonna win this year._

_We Rose, we! Let’s go we need to practice!_

_Bye Blanche!_

Rose said as they went out while Blanche continues to scan the photo album she is holding. Half an hour later, Dorothy came home. She saw Blanche at the living room and greeted her.

 _Hi Blanche! You really love looking at yourself honey…_ landing a kiss on Blanche’s forehead.

_Oh Dorothy! I saw this old album while fixing our luggage._

She went straight to her room and changed before joining her southern belle who’s been lost in time at the couch.

_Honey , Where’s ma?_

_Oh she’s out with Rose. They’re at the bowling alley._

_I see, Ma told me about the competition, Why don’t we go and sign up too?_

_I don’t know Dorothy, I don’t feel like it…_

_Well knowing your skills-_

_Dorothy!_

_I’m just trying to lift your spirit, It’s really hard since it’s heavy as your weight…_ she said with a smile in her face. Blanche just stared but smiled eventually.

_Now that’s what I wanted to see! Tell me is it about your father? You know Big…_

_Big Daddy! Why are you having such a hard time saying it?... I just miss him that’s all. Seeing these old photographs made me missed him even more…_

_Blanche, Big Daddy is gone but I know he’ll not be happy seeing you moping around like this, specially on a Friday night… It isn’t like you._

_You know I stopped going out since we had this… You know, this set up._

_What set up?_

_This… Ahmmmm… hmmmm…_

_Is it that hard to say?_

_This couple thingy, being with you…In a “relationship”_ She smiled _, I’m just teasing you!_

Dorothy wrapped Blanche in her arms as they scanned the albums together.

_You are so fat. Fat and ug-_

_DOROTHY! Stop it!_

She continued turning the album’s pages when one photo caught Dorothy’s attention.

_Is that you?_

_Yes and I already lost it that time. I’m stunning and gorgeous… Oh and remember the story I told you and the girls? About running away home, went to New York and all. That’s it._

_Who took it?_

_I always carry a camera with me and some girl wearing a weird uniform took it. It’s good right?_

**_*Flashback*_ **

An awful afternoon in New York, at least for the southerner who’s lost in a big city. Blanche is wandering around waiting for her sister whom she called, specially when everything didn’t go as planned. She sat at the nearby bench with her small baggage when someone approached her.

_You are new here, Aren’t you?_

She took a glanced at the person, was kind a startled and scared.

_Y-yes. I am. What are you gonna do to me?_

The girl tried not to laugh, from what she heard and the unusual accent that southerner have.

_Y-you’re a part of a gang, Are you? You’ll abduct me because I am pretty? Oh sweet Jesus._

She lost it. The girl laughed so hard upon hearing what she said.

_W-why are you laughing?_

_I’m sorry “Little Miss Pretty” but I am not going to abduct you. I saw you wandering around so I decided to approach you. And I am right-_

_That I am pretty?_

_That you’re not from here. Anyway be careful, this part of the city isn’t that safe for a “pretty girl” like you…_ Trying hard not to laugh on what she was saying. _I’ll get going._

_W-what?! Wait! Don’t leave me here. D-do you live nearby? Please take me with you…_

_What? Are you nuts? Why would I take you?_

_Well it’s your fault! You scared me with that “this isn’t a safe place for a PRETTY girl like you”._ Trying to imitate the girl’s low tone of voice. _If you don’t want to take me then just stay with me for a while…_

The girl rolled her eyes.

_You know I’m starting to regret that I approached you. I can’t bring you home, my mother’s going to kill me. Why are you here in the first place?_

_I’m waiting for my sister. Please? Please? Stay for a while…_ holding the girl’s arm and didn’t want to let her go.

_Oh! Okay! I will stay but if the sun sets and your sister isn’t here, I’ll bring you to the police station._

_Yes, that’s my other plan. Thank you!_ She smiled at the girl, still not letting go of the arm. They both sat at the bench.

_So… When are you going to let my arm go?_

_I’m sorry, Just wanna make sure you’re not gonna leave me here…_

_You are from the south, What the hell are you doing here?_

_How did you know I’m from the south? And gosh that language. Anyway I ran away from home with my beau but everything didn’t go as planned. I don’t wanna talked about it now, well I decided to go back home and called my sister to pick me up._ She said proudly. The girl was utterly shocked.

_You ran away from home?! With a man?! You said it like it’s a normal thing to do._

They talked for a while not noticing the time passed.

_Oh look at the time, I guess we need to get going, at the police station._

_Wait! Before we go, I just wanted to take a photo of the sunset._ She took out her camera and waited for the sun to set.

_You always carry a camera?_

_Yes. I love to take self-portraits and sceneries. With me in it._ She said smiling at the girl.

 _Can I borrow it? I never had a camera like this before, we have an old on-_ before finishing her sentence Blanche handed her the camera. When Blanche looked away, she took a candid photo of her.

_What are you doing?_

_I’m sorry! I accidentally pressed the button…_

_Oh you just wanted to take a photo of me. I’m so stunning right? I have an idea let’s take a photo together!_

_No, I don’t take a photo with a stranger._

_That’s right I haven’t tell you my name. I am-_

_BLANCHEEEE!!! YOU PECKERWOOD OF A BRAT!_

Blanche turned and saw her sister coming.

**_*End of flashback*_ **

_And when I turned, she’s gone. This was the photo she took, it turned out fine. Well of course it’s great, I mean I am the subject._

Dorothy is about to say something when Blanche interrupted her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy is about to say something when Blanche interrupted her.

_Ohhh! Look at this… Me and George, that one was taken in New York as well._

Dorothy looked at the photo and smiled.

_I couldn’t forget that day…_

_Are you gonna tell another story?_ Dorothy sarcastically asked.

_Yes, and I hate being interrupted._

**_“Another flashback”_ **

_Oh George, Why here?_

_Honey, We talked about this. I want us to travel now because once we have our babies we won’t be able to travel. Let’s enjoy our time together. Just the two of us._ He said as he wrapped her wife in his arms. They don’t care what the people thought of them. Southerners are romantic people after all.

Strolling the busy streets of New York, the newlyweds decided to stop by the nearby café. George pulled the chair for Blanche,

 _Well thank you!_ they smiled at each other.

_Anything in mind honey?_

_Oh you know what I like…_ smiling at her husband.

 _Honey I know what you are thinking but I meant from this café. You’ll get what you want from me later._ He stole a kiss from his wife. _I’ll order something for you honey_. George went to the cashier while Blanche was waiting, when she overheard something.

_Babe I need to invest on that. This could be a chance for me to be a successful businessman! Bab-_

_No!_

_No!? You need to understand this is a great opportunity. This could be big!_

_We didn’t have that amount of money! and could be?! You are not investing in that scam like, I don’t know. N-O says no!_

The tables were near enough to hear the arguing couple. Not a few moments the man stormed off leaving the woman. Blanche can’t help but to look when the lady suddenly turned to her. She was caught.

_Oh I am sorry for staring…_

_It’s alright. We were too loud too. So I guess it can’t be helped_.

Blanche went to her table and sat with her.

_Are you alright?_

The lady was confused about Blanche’s gesture.

_Well I am fine. Arguments are part of marriage after all._

_Oh! My George won’t do that to me. I’m sorry for the strong language but your husband isn’t a gentleman._

The lady stared at Blanche for a moment. Their eyes met.

_What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?_

She smiled at Blanche. _Nothing, its your eyes and-_

 _My eyes? They are just gorgeous right? That’s one of my best qualities._ She proudly replied.

The lady lost it, she laughed. _You are from the south right? You know I happened-_

At the middle of her thought George came.

_Hi there, Did I interrupt something?_

_No honey, You didn’t. This is my husband George._

_Charmed._ As the lady and George shook hands.

_Husband? Newly weds? Congratulations!_

_Yes._ Blanche replied as she looked at her husband and smile. _And thank you!_

_Well then, I think I should go now._

_No, It’s okay you can still stay and join us here._ George insisted.

_George is right. We really don’t mind._

_I appreciate the invitation, but I need to fix something at home._ she replied looking straight to Blanche and smiled.

_Before you go, can you take a photo of us?_

_George! No honey it’s okay you should go now. You have important things to do._

The lady smiled and reached for the camera.

_You really don’t-_

_Smile!_ The lady said as she took the photo.

 _I told you it’s okay, here’s a coffee I would like to give you this cheesecake but you won’t be able to carry it. Thanks for taking the photo._ She handed the coffee in exchange of the camera.

 _This coffee is enough. Thank you so much and enjoy your honeymoon!_ Then she left.

George sat on the lady’s spot and said _I never knew you have a friend here in New York?_

_Friend? No, I just met her._

_You did? So you’re saying that it’s a total stranger?_

_Yes_ she nodded. _Why?_

_Because you too seems to know each other very well, like old pals. Anyway, She’s a nice New Yorker._

_She is, though very unlucky with her husband._

Blanche started telling George what happened as they enjoyed their cheesecakes.

**_*End of flashback*_ **

_And that’s it, Unfortunately George and I never saw her again. She’s such a nice lady but her taste of men sucks._ Blanche yawned. _Oh honey, I think we should call it a night. Or we can eat some cheesecake._

_Tempting but I’ll pass lets just sleep._

_Ohhhhh. Look who’s in a hurry to sleep with me._

Dorothy smirked. I _t’s not what you are thinking. Sleep means rest._ Blanche pouted at Dorothy as she closed the album and stood up, something fell from the album. Dorothy picked it up.

_Honey you drop this. Both of them took a glanced at the Polaroid print._

_That’s from years ago…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys would like this chapter~  
> Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Flashback*_ **

_OH!_ Blanche was startled by the kids running through museum’s hall.

_Hey! Kids! No running at the museum!_

The day started busy for Blanche, there’s a lot of visitor since a local school was on trip plus there are newly acquired paintings that needed to be set on place. She needed to empress her boss since she’s eyeing for a promotion.

 _Patience Blanche, you beautiful, stunning creature. Don’t let those kids ruin your day._ She thought to herself because she’s not good with children. She notice a lady standing near the crowd who had the same uniform as the kids from earlier and approached her.

 _Excuse me! Good morning Ma’am! Can you-_ the lady turned to her, Blanche got intimidated at the lady’s glare. _I-I meant to say that, t-the kids are running through the museum. They shouldn’t do that. I work here._

 _Oh I understand. I am-_ before she could finish Blanche went away.

_Gosh she’s so scary._

Moments later, Blanche just finished setting up all the new painting and admired them.

 _Look at that Blanche, Good job! complimenting herself._ The lady from earlier stood next to her.

 _Gorgeous right?_ She said

 _I know I am._ Blanche blatantly replied.

_Excuse me?_

_Oh! You meant the paintings?_ Blanche replied with a nervous laugh.

 _My students have something to say to you. Okay go on!_ The students started apologizing to Blanche.

_Oh! Well, apology accepted. Just remember no running at museums okay?_

_Yes Auntie!_ some kid replied. _Can we take some photo with you Auntie? Please!_

 _Wait we don’t have any camera._ The teacher interrupted as her students looked disappointed

_Look I have my polaroid on our office. I’ll be back and take the photo but-_

_But?_

_Stop calling me Auntie. I am not that old to be your aunt._ She left and the kids laughed.

Later on Blanche came back with the camera took the photos.

 _I’ll take one with you too._ The teacher offered.

 _Yes with Auntie!_ They cheered.

_I said no Auntie! You guys are so, so cute. Slightly pinching one of them on cheeks._

After the photo op, the lady returned Blanche’s camera.

_Thank you for this. Have we met before? You look very familiar._

_Oh I don’t think we did and you are welcome. I needed these photos too for the museum’s documentary. But here keep this one. You are in it, isn’t that amazing how you can capture and freeze a memory? That’s why I always carry a camera with me. I love-_

_Taking self portraits and sceneries…_ the lady said

_What? How did you?_

_Just a wild guess. It’s time to go kids! Thank you again_ she said with a smile on her face. The students said their goodbyes too.

**_*End of flashback*_ **

_And you didn’t ask her name again? Honey you are not good at getting someone’s name._ Dorothy commented with her arms crossed.

 _Well , She’s a woman after all. I am not good at asking women. Also what can I do? She looked scary_ *glanced at Dorothy* _and grouchy…Oh my god._

_What is it Auntie?_

_No. noooo! You knew it all along. Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Well actually I totally forgot about it. But thanks to that photo and your story, it’s all coming back._

_Oh this is crazy Dorothy. I can’t believe that I’ve met you once before. What a coincidence?!_

Dorothy smirked _Once? Oh honey! Try harder._

_What? I can’t understand._

_Why do you always carry a camera Blanche?_ Dorothy asked.

 _Well I love to-_ Dorothy interrupted her and added _Take self-portraits and sceneries. With you in it. Also I am grateful for approaching me after that yutz left me. I really liked the coffee though._

Blanche was speechless.

_Are you okay honey?_

Blanche didn’t say a word and just hugged Dorothy. Dorothy responded by embracing her lovingly.

 _Aren’t you being so touchy all of a sudden?_ trying to tease Blanche.

Blanche pulled back _. It’s just you’ve been there for me like an old pal, just like George said._

_George?_

_Yes, he said that after you left in New York. God I just can’t believe this._

_Neither do I. I guess we are meant to be together. Unlike your thighs…_

They both laughed at each other and then Dorothy gave Blanche a kiss, which she gladly accepted. They are enjoying each other when Sophia and Rose came in.

 _Oh you two! Get a room!_ Sophia exclaimed.


End file.
